dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Battagline
Daniel Sylvester Battagline (ダニエル.シルベスタ.バッタグライヌ Danieru Shirubesutā Battagurainu) otherwise known merely by his moniker as The Jester (道化方 Doukegata) is a notoriously skilled illusionist despite his young age. Many compare his talent to the infamous Mukuro Rokudo, and many consider him his "protegee" as a result. Unknowingly, he has obtained the Hell Ring known as Ossa Impressione, once wielded by Genkishi in the future, he gained it through his contacts with several influential mafioso. Although their names are unknown. Daniel seems to have an unusual past with Raphael and they are acquainted in one way or another. Although how exactly is unknown, they seem to possess a mutual friendship....of sorts. Daniel's goals, if any are unknown, but he has hinted he wishes for the world to see "his magic". What this means however, is only known to him. Appearance Personality Daniel is a rather lazy and uncaring individual at first glance, seemingly being overloaded with the tasks he is given from his varying clients, and prefers to sigh at any given workload. At times when there is no social interaction with others, Daniel will normally "curse at his own fate" while walking along his paths, causing awkward situations to arise within public places, especially considering the projection of his voice while doing so. Daniel seems to prefer sitting on a couch and watching television then going around and scouting worlds to protect his own organization. He also doesn't seem to be above giving workloads to others using simple deceit and manipulation, much to others' chagrin. In conversation, Daniel doesn't really know the meaning of etiquette, and is ill-mannered and not above speaking his mind, even to superiors. Although, regardless, Daniel has brilliant self-control over his mannerisms, in formal situations, especially in regards to superiors, he tends to bind his tongue, at the least, enough to make sure that he doesn't outright insult them, but, he isn't above the subtle remark once or twice. However, he knows very well that his superiors are far more cunning than they make out to be, and as such, usually binds even those subtle taunts. These traits make him seem, in front of a superior, seem like a gentlemen, which is almost the opposite of what he actually is. In a standard conversation, Daniel's tongue usually gets the better of him, and can easily turn the situation from mild to abnormally tense within a matter of moments. He depicts this, metaphorically as him "putting a gun to his adversary's head, merely waiting for an opportune moment to hit a trigger and ensue chaos". This small quote depicts him as a person of bloodlust, to a limited extent at the least. In most cases, he is described, merely, as a pest, or a "bee", because of his tongue which is constantly "humming" insults to another, Daniel tends to work up, even the most silent of characters, to a limited extent at the least, with his comrades being the ones who normally are subject to this annoyance. In a battle situation however, Daniel can be seen as mildly sadistic, and is normally depicted with an emotionless and cruel tone to his voice. He rarely, if ever approaches them with any senseless chatter, despite paying attention to them solely, mainly through observation to their techniques and battle-style. Even then, however, he sometimes, when needed, uses nonsensical chatter to his advantage, provoking them with taunts and making them the ones who are subject to his annoyance, Daniel is able to gain the upper-hand in many-a-situation, all because of the tongue that gets him into them. Regardless of the lazy aura that surrounds him however, and the ill-mannered and rude person he is, Daniel is surprisingly devoted to his work, but even then, is commonly indulged in procrastination, and does most of his tasks at the last minute, or takes very long breaks in between the task. However, it seems that Daniel completes all of his tasks on the right time, and dependent on what he needs to prioritize, usually completes most of them with above-par standards. Daniel seems to have a fondness for a few materialistic things in particular. Firstly, his favourite food is Tofu, and if not at work, and sometimes, even at work, Daniel is seen chowing down on some sort of Tofu dish, whether it be tasteful to others or not, he has an unusual fondness, bordering on addiction for Tofu. In particular, he favors very spicy Tofu, which, despite it's spicy taste, is extremely delicious, at the least, to Daniel. Another one of his strange tastes is his fondness of honey, of any kind, he likes to have honey with many of his breakfast meals, in particular, his favourite pancakes or waffles. Finally, he has a fondness for any sort of alcoholic beverage. Although this isn't an addiction, considering that he drinks a wide variety of wines and liquors in particular, mainly as a "collector" rather than a drunkard, although he does like to occasionally become drunk if the opportune moment arises, despite being underage it doesn't seem to effect him negatively. Finally, Daniel seems to have some sort of deep attachment towards his trademark gloves. Although the exact reasons are unknown for this deep attachment, it was shown during his meeting with Verde that it has an extreme significance in his life, considering he didn't hesitate at all to try and kill the scientist when he threatened to "slice the gloves into eviscorated noodles". History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Daniel always had an unusual amount of genius and IQ for his age, surpassing that of his peers by leagues. Many describe him as one of the most capable minds, if not, the most capable mind he has ever met, considered to be on-par with those such as Hibari Kyōya or Belphegor as a child prodigy. In fact, his teachers describe him as legendary in this aspect, quickly grasping complex ideas and concepts in mere moments after being exposed to them. The amount of information he intakes and stores is absolutely phenomenal, and even the elders of the Vongola family fear his intelligence. Regardless though, his genius is not merely academically-inclined, but rather it is also sided with a social outlook. Daniel has almost always got knowledge of recent happenings through varying resources and is able to recount events at a rapid rate, shocking those around him with his level of general knowledge. However, even more impressive is his ability of deduction and manipulation, his skills in this area are very deep and pose of simplicity with a cunning edge. He is able to, almost effortlessly manipulate any situation to his advantage, whether it be through a child’s game all the way to entire community warfare, he is able to do it all, merely with the words on his lips. Finally, as one of an illusionist heritage, he is greatly inclined with the usage of tactical warfare, learning from a young age and is a potent inventor, having researched the boxes and their creation. Along with his subtle manipulation over the mental stability of his opponent, very few can defeat him in terms of wits. Despite these amazing traits however, Daniel is still very young by mafioso standards, and naïve to a certain extent, thus, these traits, along with his rather lazy personality can limit his intellectual capacity somewhat. Illusions Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes *His name is that of the real magician, Daniel Sylvester Battagline, otherwise known as Sylvester the Jester. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mafia Category:Illusionist Category:Flame Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ash9876